costumer care
by dhiya chan
Summary: Semula naruto menyangka kehidupannya menjadi seorang costumer care akan membosankan. Namun siapa sangka semua berubah dalam sekejap hanya karena satu penelepon! /spesial partypup/ sasunaru fic/ fluffpartypup


**...**

 **.**

 **Disc** **lai** **mer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Costumer Care**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Warning:** **HUMU, Tak sesuai EYD,** **OOC,** **BL,** **Typos and Miss Typos, AU, Alur terlalu cepat,** **100% gaje diawal dan diakhir cerita.**

 **Special party PuP** **yg pertama ^o^**

 **.**

Berisik...

Adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan situasi dialami seorang lelaki bersurai pirang. Dimana mesin printer, telepon yang berdering, ketukan tumit sepatu, dan suara orang-orang yang sedang berbicara saling memadu, menggema diruangan sempit tersebut. Jengah? Tentu saja apa yang dirasakan oleh lelaki itu lebih dari sekedar jengah. Bagaimana tidak? Kala pagi menjelang sampai sore menjemput, hampir setiap hari lelaki itu harus merasakan situasi yang sama. Terus menerus dihinggapi oleh suasana _keras_ yang tak urung membuat pikirannya kian bertambah kacau. Setelah dirententi perkerjaan yang tiada henti, sekarang untuk sekedar bernafas pun lelaki itu merasa amat sulit. Mau protes? Percuma! Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sebab ia sendiri yang menginginkan perkerjaan tersebut. Jika bukan karena tuntuntan kedua orang tuanya yang menginginkan ia berkerja seperti pegawai kantoran, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi kepadanya. Berkerja di perusahaan yang mengharuskan ia mengenakan pakaian rapi dengan sepatu pantofel yang mengkilap, bukanlah _style_ lelaki itu. Suasana sunyi ditemani alunan musik klasik yang menenangkan sembari mengulas kuas disebuah kanvas adalah impian lelaki itu. Impian yang sebenarnya ingin ia gapai namun teramat disayangkan harus dikubur sedalam mungkin sebelum ia bisa mengenyam keinginan tersebut. Ya... Nasi sudah jadi bubur. Suka tidak suka, lelaki itu harus menerima segala konsekuensi yang ia hadapi berkerja di sebuah perusahaan afiliasi berbasis telekomunikasi seperti ini walau acapkali merasa teralienasi dibeberapa kesempatan.

"Namikaze-kun." Seorang pria berjangut tebal menghampiri lelaki pirang, meletakan sebuah berkas keatas meja. "Apa kau sibuk?"

Selalu... Bila dihadapakan pada pertanyaan bersifat basa-basi seperti ini, lelaki itu selalu mengumbar senyum tipis kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku tidak sibuk sama sekali Sarutobi-san."

Bohong.

Namikaze Naruto, pegawai muda berusia 23 tahun yang baru sebulan berada diperusahaan tersebut tak pernah merasa selelah ini berdusta didepan orang. Sebagai seseorang pemula yang baru mengecap dunia perkantoran, berdusta mengenai hal-hal kecil agar mendapat kesan baik pada rekan kerja adalah sesuatu yang lumrah, dapat dibenarkan sebab tak merugikan orang lain. Meski begitu, Naruto tetap tidak bisa mengasimilasi hal tersebut. Membenarkan sesuatu yang buruk kemudian _dipaksakan_ untuk menjadi baik adalah sebuah kesalahan. Entahlah... Menurut Naruto, berkerja perkantoran jauh lebih mengerikan daripada menjadi pelayan berkerja delapan belas jam di restauran kecil milik pamannya.

"Kalau begitu..." Lelaki berjanggut dengan sebuah rokok terselip di antara belahan bibirnya bersedekap dada. "Bisakah kau menangani hal ini?"

Mata bertahtakan sapphire itu meraih berkas diatas meja, melirik sejenak sebuah form aplikasi. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Menggaruk sejenak dagunya. "Lima menit lalu ada seorang pelanggan yang menelepon mengenai kartu selulernya. Karena Haruno-san sedang sibuk, aku ingin mengalihkan pelanggan tersebut agar kau yang menanganinya."

 _'Hah?'_ Seketika sebelah alis Naruto terangkat, menatap seorang wanita bersurai merah muda yang berada dua blok dari bilik meja kerjanya berada. _'Sibuk?'_ Raut wajah lelaki itu pun berubah, menjadi jengkel. _'Apanya yang sibuk?! Aku jauh lebih sibuk!'_

Mendapati keterdiaman Naruto, pria itu berdeham pelan. "Bagaimana Namikaze-kun?"

Menghela nafas pelan, lelaki berkulit coklat itu pun mengangguk. "Ya. Akan kutangani, Sarutobi-san."

Tersenyum lebar, tepukan lembut lelaki itu daratkan dipundak Naruto. "Bagus! Aku serahkan padamu."

Menatap kepergian sang atasan yang telah menghilang dibalik pintu, Naruto menghempaskan punggung ke sandaran kursi dengan kasar, mengusap kasar dahinya seraya menghela nafas berat. _'Astaga...'_

Didunia ini tidak ada perkerjaan yang mudah, laksana semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Semuanya rumit, melelahkan, tidak dipungkiri juga memberatkan beban pikiran. Begitu juga dengan perkerjaan yang Naruto geluti sekarang, menjadi costumer care. Orang awam mungkin berpikir perkerjaan costumer care adalah perkerjaan yang paling simpel. Tinggal mengangkat telepon ketika berdering, dan perkerjaan pun selesai.

Namun perlu ditegaskan, apa yang orang-orang ketahui mengenai costumer care secara _harfiah_ adalah suatu bentuk penghakiman yang kejam! Menjadi costumer care sama sulitnya dengan perkerjaan lainnya. Costumer care adalah pemegang kunci utama sebuah perusahaan, dimana peran tersebut dituntut untuk memelihara dan mempertahankan loyalitas konsumen, bukan sekedar menerima telepon saja. Ketika menerima panggilan telepon pun, tidak selamanya pelanggan yang menghubungi memiliki kepribadian baik. Ada yang cerewet, temperamental, tak mau menerima saran tapi menuntut sesuatu yang tidak mudah dilakukan, bahkan tak sedikit dari tutur kata lembut dan pelayanan prima dari costumer care malah dibalas cacian dan hinaan. Ditambah hal tersebut tidak dialami satu kali, tetapi berkali-kali dalam satu hari ia berkerja. Perkerjaan yang paling sulit bagi manusia adalah ketika menghadapi rasa sabar. Jika tidak memiliki kesabaran yang tinggi, bukan tak mungkin suatu perusahaan dapat berjalan sukses.

 _'Apa boleh buat.'_ Merenggangkan tubuh selama sesaat, Naruto pun memperbaiki posisinya hingga kini duduk secara sempurna. _'Perkerjaan yang lain harus kutunda dulu.'_ Meraih form aplikasi tergeletak diatas meja, lelaki berkulit coklat itu mengenakan headphone ke telinga kemudian menekan tombol sesuai dengan nomor yang tertera.

Tak berselang lama nada suara sambungan telepon terdengar, mengalun konsisten ditelinga Naruto. Semula raut wajah Naruto terlihat santai, tak menampilkan reaksi signifikan akan nada sambungan tersebut. Namun hampir satu menit menunggu tak juga mendapat respon, kerutan didahi Naruto terlihat, menyerit bingung mengapa telepon darinya tidak diangkat sama sekali oleh sang pelanggan. Ahh... Mungkin pelanggannya sedang sibuk? Berpikir positif, Naruto menekan tombol _dial_ lalu kembali menghubungi nomor tersebut untuk kedua kalinya.

"Semoga aja diangkat—"

 **'TUTT! TUTT! TUTT!'**

Berharap teleponnya segera diterima? Naruto tak bisa mengendalikan perasaan jengkel ketika apa yang ia harapkan kini berakhir kesia-siaan begitu nada sambung yang sebelumnya terdengar tiba-tiba terputus.

 _'Gzz! Apa-apaan ini!'_ Geramnya murka. Menyandarkan punggung kesandaran kursi secara kasar, sebelah tangan Naruto memijat keningnya pelan. Mencoba menenangkan diri agar tak larut dalam emosi.

"Naruto-kun." Tepukan lembut mendarat di bahu lelaki bersurai pirang, dan itu berasal dari seorang wanita bersurai coklat kemerahan, seniornya di bagian costumer care— Mei Terumi. "Sudah jam makan siang. Mau pergi ke kantin bersama-sama?"

Melirik sejenak jam dipergelangan tangan ketika membuka headphone, Naruto tidak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tak menghela nafas. "Kau pergi saja dulu, Mei-san. Ada perkerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan."

Mengangguk singkat. "Ohh, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Lambaian tangan pun terlihat kala Mei melangkah sebagai tanda pamit undur. "Ingat Naruto-kun. Jangan terlalu diforsir."

Tersenyum tipis membalas lambaian tangan Terumi, lelaki pirang itu mengalihkan wajah keseluruh penjuru arah. Baru menyadari jika ruangan yang ia tempati kini telah kosong, tak seorang pun menghuni selain dirinya. Mendesah pelan sembari memijat pelupuk mata, Naruto kembali mengenakan headphone yang mengantung dileher. Berniat menghubungi sang pelanggan untuk ketiga kalinya. Saat ini, Naruto tak lagi optimis seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jika pelanggan tersebut tidak juga mengangkat telepon, Naruto akan menyerah, dan lebih memilih mengisi perutnya yang kosong daripada meladeni pelanggan tak resiprokal.

Ketika mendengar nada sambung teralun, Naruto pun mengangguk samar. Meneguhkan hati untuk memilih opsi yang ia yakini sebagai penyelesaian. "Baiklah! Ini yang terak—"

 **'KLIK!'**

 _ **"Hallo?"**_

Terperanjat.

Naruto tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak merasa terkejut begitu mengetahui pelanggan yang ia kira tidak akan mengangkat telepon, kini terdengar suaranya. _'Jadi benar-benar diangkat?'_ Decak lelaki itu tak percaya.

Berdeham sejenak, mata sapphire Naruto pun menatap form aplikasi diatas meja. "Selamat siang. Maaf menganggu waktu anda. Saya costumer cell dari Yastu Axiata, ingin mengkonfirmasi apakah benar ini dengan pelanggan dengan nomor 070-4025-8888?"

Terdengar erangan berat dari balik telepon, membuat kening Naruto mengerut seketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dari suara sang pelanggan. _**"Ya."**_

Mengaruk pelipisnya pelan. "Bisa minta waktu anda sebentar?"

Kembali erangan berat sang lawan bicara terdengar lagi, nampak seperti memikirkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya menjawab. _**"Ya."**_

Naruto berusaha mengusir perasaan tak nyaman yang ia rasa karena mendapat intensi _dingin_ dari sang pelanggan. "Apakah anda menghubungi layanan costumer care kami sebelumnya mengenai kartu seluler anda?"

 _ **"Hah? Apa?"**_ Jika beberapa saat yang lalu terdengar suara erangan dari sang pelanggan, maka kali ini suara erangan tersebut berganti menjadi suara keras seperti sebuah _benda_ yang terjatuh dengan desahan kantuk mengalun lantang. _**"Kau bilang ini dari siapa tadi?"**_

Butuh waktu lima detik untuk Naruto melepaskan headphone tersebut ketika mendengar suara berisik berasal dari sang pelanggan yang memekakkan telinganya. Mendapati suara berisik dari sesuatu benda yang terjatuh dengan sedemikian keras ditambah nada bicara sang pelanggan terdengar _berat_ , tak salah rasanya jika Naruto menyakini sepekulatifnya bila ternyata _orang ini_...

Gah!

Yang benar saja! Jadi dua panggilan terakhir dari Naruto yang tidak diangkat pelanggan ini, ternyata disebabkan karena dia sedang... tidur?

Bahkan setelah lima menit berlalu sejak ia menelepon mengenai kartu selulernya, orang ini masih bisa tidur pulas dengan rentang waktu yang sesingkat itu?

 _'Mengejutkan!'_

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, tak mampu menolerir keterkejutannya begitu tahu jarak untuk _orang ini_ tertidur senyenyak itu hanya dalam kurun waktu yang relatif cepat. Dia benar-benar pemalas? Atau memang kondisi tubuhnya begitu bagus hingga tak kesulitan untuk tertidur?

 _'Ah, untuk apa aku memikirkan hal ini.'_ Naruto menggeleng samar. Tak ingin terlarut dalam pemikiran yang tidak penting. "Saya dari Yastu Axiata. Menurut informasi yang saya dapatkan, anda menghubungi kami lima menit lalu mengenai kartu seluler anda."

 _ **"Oh."**_

Terdengar gumaman pelan dari sang pelangan, membuat kening Naruto kembali mengerut. Bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan oleh orang ini. _'Dia... benar-benar masih belum sadar?'_

 _ **"Kartuku..."**_ Gumam sang penelepon sejenak, kemudian menguap lebar. _ **Rusak."**_

"Rusak?" Ulang Naruto mempertanyakan.

 _ **"Sinyalnya tidak ada."**_

 _'Orang ini...'_ Menggeleng pelan. _'Benar-benar belum sadar sepenuhnya.'_ Kedua tangan terbalut kulit tan berada tepat diatas keyboard. _'Suaranya... Masih terdengar cukup berat. Apa dia masih tertidur?'_ Memasukan nomor telepon dari form aplikasi yang ada diatas meja kesalah satu kolom data base perusahaan hingga layar monitor pun menampilkan riwayat sang penelepon. _'Huh?!'_ Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat, menatap tak percaya. " _Sas_?"

 _ **"Hm?"**_

Teringat akan etika yang harus ia jaga ketika menghubungi pelanggan, Naruto kembali menjaga sikap formalnya. "Apakah registrasi yang anda lakukan pada kartu seluler tersebut atas nama, Sas?"

 _ **"Ya."**_

Mengangguk pelan. "Maaf, anda belum mengisi registrasi kartu dengan benar dan sebagian data yang anda berikan tidak sempurna." Tungkas Naruto dengan sopan. "Bisakah anda memberi informasi yang jelas mengenai data diri anda sebagai retensi untuk melakukan registrasi? Jika kami telah mendapatkan informasi mengenai anda secara lengkap, kami dapat memproses kesalahan yang terjadi pada kartu seluler anda."

 _ **"Ya."**_

Suara sang penelepon kian mengecil, membuat Naruto menyerit dalam sebab sang penelepon terdengar tak lebih seperti sedang melantur. _'Apa dia paham?'_ Tidak dipungkiri, Naruto kini merasa amat sangsi apakah pelanggan ini mengerti sepenuhnya akan intruksi yang ia berikan atau tidak sama sekali. "Baiklah." Gumamnya gamang. "Kalau saya boleh tahu, apa nama lengkap anda?"

 _ **"Saskye..."**_

"Huh?" Mata bertahtakan sapphire itu mengerjap. "Saskye?"

 _ **"Hah?!"**_

Sama hal nya seperti Naruto, sosok lelaki dibalik telepon nampaknya terkejut mendengar Naruto mengucap namanya. Karena rasa kantuk yang tak tertahankan, sang penelepon kembali berujar namun dengan suara yang begitu kecil, nyaris berbisik hingga yang terdengar hanya...

 _ **"—suke."**_

"Suke?" Ulang Naruto memastikan nama yang ia ucapkan sesuai dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Mesti terdengar jengah ditengah rasa kantuk yang ia rasa karena Naruto salah mengucapkan namanya, penelepon itu pun berujar. _**"Sas..ke."**_

Merasa yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar, Naruto kembali mengulang nama yang diucapkan sang penelepon. "Saske?"

 _ **"Tsk!"**_ Suara berat penelepon itu pun terdengar keras, hampir seperti berteriak karena tak mampu meredam rasa kesal lantaran Naruto terus salah mengucapkan namanya sementara lelaki itu ingin sekali membuai dirinya kealam mimpi. _**"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."**_

"Oh!" Naruto menggaruk sebelah pipinya. "Maafkan saya." Lalu menekan tuts keyboard mengisi kolom tersebut dengan nama sang pelanggan. Sekali dengar saja lelaki pirang itu sangat yakin jika pelanggan tersebut telah benar-benar _sadar_ dari rasa kantuknya. Terbukti saat menyebut namanya sangat tegas, lugas, dan terdengar jauh lebih _berat_. _'Jadi suaranya memang seperti itu?'_ Batinnya ketika menyadari suara berat dari pelanggan tersebut bukan karena mengantuk. "Alamat lengkap anda?"

 _ **"Jalan Seijo HS nomor 2 apartemen Citadines Shinjuku."**_

Naruto pun mulai mengetik, menekan tuts-tuts keyboarad mengentri kembali alamat yang disebutkan. "Perkerjaan?"

Terdiam sejenak. _**"Perkerjaan?"**_ Suara pria itu teralun, namun terdengar seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. _**"Aku tidak berkerja, hanya seorang mahasiswa."**_

Naruto bergumam samar, baru mengetahui data base yang tertera ternyata menunjukan bila tanggal lahir sang penelepon berbanding 3 tahun lebih muda dari usianya. "Baiklah." Ucapnya singkat. "Bisakah anda memberitahukanku nomor yang tertera dibalik sim card anda?"

 _ **"Nomor?"**_

"Ya." Jawab Naruto cepat. "Dibalik sim card anda terdapat 16 digit angkat yang merupakan autentifikasi nomor registrasi fisik dari sim card anda."

 _ **"Oh. Tunggu sebentar."**_ Bersamaan dengan kalimat tersebut, suara Sasuke tak lagi terdengar dari balik telepon. Hanya suara gemuruh yang berasal dari langkah kaki sang penelepon tertangkap ditelinga Naruto. Cuma sesaat, selebihnya—

 **'BRAK!'**

—suara benda dipukul keras terdengar diikuti dengan lenguhan kasar dari Sasuke yang nampak menahan sakit. _**"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."**_ Ringisnya pelan. _**"5637-4321-0977-8811."**_

Naruto lekas menekan tuts keyboard saat Sasuke menyebutkan satu persatu digit nomor iccid tersebut dan tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, pasca menekan tombol enter sejumlah data pun terlihat dengan berbagai inkripsi yang menjelaskan secara rinci permasalahan mengenai kartu seluler milik Sasuke. "Uchiha-san?"

 _ **"Ya?"**_ Jawab Sasuke cepat.

Naruto mengulas senyum tipis begitu mengetahui kesalahan pada kartu tersebut. "Nampaknya sim card anda mengalami sedikit masalah sehingga jaringan provider tidak mampu menangkap sinyal dari BTS terdekat."

 _ **"Benarkah?"**_ Sasuke tidak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya mendengar penuturan sang lawan bicara. _**"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"**_

"Anda bisa membawa sim card milik anda ke galeri kami. Kami dapat menangani sim card tersebut agar bisa beroperasi sebagaimana mestinya." Inilah kunci menjadi seorang costumer care, memberi pengarahan dan pelayanan sebaik mungkin untuk para pelanggan.

 _ **"Baiklah. Aku akan membawa sim card milik**_ _ **k**_ _ **u ke galeri kalian."**_ Putus Sasuke dengan cepat, tak perlu memikirkan usulan dari Naruto terlalu berbelit-belit sebab ia menyakini apa yang lelaki itu katakan. _**"Jadi..."**_ Bergumam sesaat. _**"Apa lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi tentang ku?"**_

Reflek, Naruto menyerit. Tersenyum aneh akan pertanyaan diajukan oleh Sasuke. "Maaf?"

 _ **"Mengenai kartunya."**_

Mata sapphire Naruto mengerjapkan mata sesaat. "Informasi yang anda berikan telah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi retensi data base kami dan juga permasalahan sim card anda telah berhasil diketahui."

 _ **"Baiklah**_ _ **..**_ _ **. Aku mengerti."**_

Entah Naruto salah dengar atau memang kenyataan memang mengambarkan demikian, benarkah nada bicara yang Sasuke ucapkan tadi terdengar seperti... kecewa?

 _'Aku pasti salah dengar.'_ Gelengan kepala terlihat dari Naruto ketika menyakini presfektifnya.

 _ **"Kalau begitu terima kasih atas bantuannya."**_

Lengkungan dibibir Naruto pun terlihat manakala lelaki pirang itu mengumbar senyum tipis. "Jangan sungkan untuk menghubungi kami jika mempunyai masalah pada kartu seluler anda. Selamat siang."

 _ **"Selamat siang."**_ Pasca mengucapkan kata tersebut, sambungan telepon pun terputus. Tidak lagi terdengar dari balik headphone dikenakan Naruto.

 _'Aneh...'_ Mata bertahtakan batu sapphire itu menerawang sesaat form aplikasi diatas meja sebelum akhirnya mengendikan bahu. "Sebaiknya aku pergi ke kantin."

.

.

.

 _'Aku benci hari senin.'_

Derit suara kursi terdengar kala sosok lelaki pirang menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi, mengerang pelan ketika merenggangkan tubuh setelah dihimpit beragam kesibukan yang telah menyita seluruh energinya sepanjang pagi. Seperti biasa... Perkerjaan yang digeluti oleh Naruto tak jauh-jauh dari telepon, dimana ia harus melayani semua pelanggan diseluruh penjuru Tokyo dari perusahaan tempat ia berkerja tanpa terkecuali. Hampir empat jam berkutat dengan headphone terpasang ditelinga, Naruto tak pernah sekali pun beranjak dari tempat duduk miliknya untuk sekedar mengambil secangkir kopi. Ketika selesai menerima satu pelanggan, berselang 30 detik penelepon selanjutnya telah menunggu. Membuat Naruto yang dihinggapi rasa lelah mau tak mau harus menerima telepon tersebut terus-menerus secara berkala sampai waktu istirahat tiba.

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" Helaan nafas lelah pun mengalun disertai dengan kedua tangan terentang keatas merenggangkan persendian tangan yang kaku akibat terlalu lama berada dituts keyboard. Seperti biasa, jika waktu telah menunjukan pukul dua belas siang Naruto akan menghentikan sejenak perkerjaannya, meninggalkan ruangan costumer care yang telah kosong menuju kearah kantin untuk menangguhkan rasa lapa mendera. Beranjak berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki, Naruto yang hendak melangkahkan kaki tiba-tiba terhenti saat mendengar suara dering telepon terdengar dari mejanya.

 _'Argh, sial!'_ Lelaki itu menepuk kasar keningnya, mengutuk kebodohannya yang entah mengapa harus datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat. _'Mengapa aku sampai lupa mengalihkan saluran teleponku ke operator seluler!?'_

Bila jam makan siang tiba, pegawai yang menjabat sebagai costumer care diwajibkan mengalihkan saluran telepon mereka ke jalur operator seluler. Dengan begitu setiap saluran telepon pelanggan yang masuk ke jalur operator seluler pada akhirnya akan ditolak dengan alasan jaringan sibuk. Jika ada pelanggan yang menelepon, mau tidak mau Naruto harus merelakan sedikit waktu istirahat siangnya untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

 _'Kalau sudah begini, apa boleh buat...'_ Menghela nafas lelah, sebelah tangan lelaki berkulit coklat itu menarik kursi milikinya kemudian duduk, meraih headphone dan mengenakannya. "Selamat siang. Terima kasih sudah menghubungi layanan costumer care kami. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

 _ **"APA?!"**_

Naruto tersentak dengan dahi mengerut dalam mendengar sang penelepon tiba-tiba berteriak. "Apa?"

 _ **"Woah!"**_ Decak kekaguman terdengar jelas dari balik headphone dikenakan Naruto. _**"Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya! Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau yang mengangkat panggilanku!?"**_

Dengan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi, Naruto yang tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya cuma menjawab. "Hah?"

 _ **"Serius!"**_ Sosok memiliki barithon yang khas terkekeh pelan dibalik telepon, masih tak habis pikir akan yang baru saja terjadi padanya. _**"Kupikir orang lain tapi ternyata benar-benar kau!"**_

"Ma-Maaf?" Mengerutkan kening, Naruto yang tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa hanya termangu, berpikir keras apa maksud si penelepon ini.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, si penelepon terdiam sesaat. _**"Kau... Benar-benar tidak ingat kepadaku?"**_

 _'Tunggu dulu...'_ Sepertinya suara si penelepon terdengar tidak asing ditelinga Naruto. Memang bukan kali pertama mendengar suara tersebut, tapi tidak bisa dikatakan sering sebab Naruto merasa belum begitu familiar, tetapi... Lelaki pirang itu berani bertaruh bila sebelumnya mereka berdua pernah terlibat pembicaraan. "Apakah anda pernah menghubungi layanan costumer care 555 sebelumnya?"

 _ **"Ya!"**_ Jawab sosok itu antusias. _**"Apa kau masih ingat? Hari jum'at lalu aku pernah menghubungi hotline costumer care kalian lalu kau balik menghubungiku setelahnya."**_

Diantara rasa bingung yang melanda, kerutan didahi Naruto terlihat semakin menjadi-jadi. Berpikir keras siapa gerangan sosok yang tiba-tiba memberi permainan konyol seperti ini kepadanya!? Permainan konyol? Jelas Naruto akan menganggap hal ini sebagai hal terkonyol sebab orang waras mana yang mau menghubungi costumer care kemudian mengajukan pertanyaan layaknya sebuah teka-teki! Jangankan hari jum'at, hari ini pun Naruto bahkan tidak ingat siapa penelepon terakhir yang menghubunginya?!

 _ **"Mengenai kartu seluler ku yang kehilangan sinyal."**_

 _'Ohh...'_ Pada detik itu, Naruto seketika teringat akan kejadian tiga hari lalu dimana ia dihadapkan pada seorang pelanggan yang resiprokal. Tidak mengangkat teleponnya sampai panggilan ketiga sehingga harus menahan lapar dijam istirahat makan siang. _'Si tukang tidur itu...'_ Angguknya singkat. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

 _ **"Err..."**_ Lelaki itu menggumam, nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu untuk ia bicarakan namun sepertinya, tidak ada satupun kata yang tepat.

Mendapati keterdiaman si lelaki, Naruto mencoba bertanya. "Apa kartu seluler anda mengalami masalah lagi?"

Suara berisik dari seberang telepon terdengar, si pelanggan nampak sedang gusar. _**"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya?"**_ Tungkasnya ambigu. _**"Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kartu seluler ku, tapi..."**_

"Tapi?" Ulang Naruto terlihat tertarik, tidak bisa menyembunyikan sifat dasar alami manusia yang selalu dilanda penasaran.

 _ **"Aku tidak tahu cara menghubungimu, jadi—"**_ suara sang penelepon terhenti sejenak, tapi tak berlangsung lama pasca menghembuskan nafas dengan pelan. _**"—kuputuskan untuk menghubungimu melalui hotline ini."**_

Reflek, kening Naruto mengerut dalam. "Menghubungiku?"

 _ **"Ya."**_ Jawabnya singkat. _**"Aku ingin menghubungimu. Berbicara berdua saja, tapi bukan untuk membahas hal-hal yang membosankan mengenai kartu seluler."**_ Sadar akan nada bicara Naruto yang terkesan tak begitu menerima, si penelepon tak lantas diam. _**"Kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?"**_

Mengaruk pelipisnya gusar. "Bukan. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melarangmu, tapi—" Naruto mengalihkan wajah kearah pintu dengan memutar kaki kursi, memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang masuk kemudian melihat kembali kearah layar monitor. "—kenapa kau ingin menghubungiku?"

 _ **"Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu, apa itu juga tidak boleh?"**_

 **'DEG!'**

Jantung Naruto seketika berdegup kencang. Aliran darahnya mengalih deras keseluruh tubuh hingga membuat kepalanya sedikit terasa pusing saat semburat merah menjalar indah diruas pipinya. Apa orang ini bilang tadi? Dia ingin...

Be-BERBICARA DENGANNYA?!

Gah!

Mengapa hanya mendengar ucapannya saja, jantung Naruto berdegup sedemikian kencang?! Bahkan Naruto berpikir apa yang ia alami terasa tak wajar, tidak normal untuk ukuran lelaki dewasa yang mendengar sebuah pertanyaan dari seorang pemuda yang usianya bahkan belum mencapai 20 tahun! Panggilan ini adalah panggilan biasa, dan juga berasal dari seorang pelanggan yang tidak kalah biasa. Namun begitu mendengar penuturan pemuda tersebut, mengapa tubuh Naruto bereaksi sedemikian aneh hingga nyaris seperti seseorang yang baru saja diberi pernyataan cinta?!

 _'Astaga! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?!'_ Naruto menggeleng pelan, mencoba mengeyahkan segala pemikirannya yang dirasa _sangat_ gila. _'Kendalikan dirimu, Naru—'_

 _ **"Hei..."**_ Barithon khas itu kembali terdengar, mengalun ditelinga membuat Naruto mematung seketika. _**"Kau benar-benar tidak suka, ya?"**_

"U-Untuk..." Meneguhkan tekad, Naruto yang semula ingin mengakhiri percakapan diantara kedua, tak mampu berkutik saat tubuhnya sendiri malah mengkhianati dirinya. "Untuk apa kau ingin berbicara dengan suaraku?"

 _ **"Jika kau tanya kenapa..."**_ Sang pelanggan mengulang kembali ucapan Naruto seraya bergumam. _**"Jawabannya mudah. Karena aku suka mendengar suaramu."**_

"Apa?!" Naruto berteriak keras— terkejut. _'Dia tadi bilang apa?'_ Batinnya bergemuruh, satu persatu ekspresi yang tak pernah ia tujukan kepada teman-teman kerjanya kini keluar begitu saja hanya karena satu orang. "Kau ingin mendengar suaraku?"

 _ **"Ya!"**_ Ungkapnya mantap. _**"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu dan juga berbicara denganmu. Karena tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menghubungimu, jadi aku pikir menghubungi costumer care Yatsu axiata mungkin tidak ada salahnya. Dan ternyata instingku benar."**_ Walau tidak bisa melihat, namun Naruto bisa mendengar nada suara Sasuke yang terdengar ceria. _**"Aku sekarang bisa menghubungimu. Yeah, secara harfiah."**_

Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal ini." Lalu menyandarkan punggung kesandaran kursi secara kasar, tak habis pikir akan apa yang baru saja dikatakan pemuda itu. Meski terlihat jengkel, disisi lain Naruto tak bisa memungkiri bila merasa amat senang. Senyum yang terpantri diwajah tidak juga memudar bila mengingat kembali perkataan si pelanggan yang terus bermain dipikirannya. "Hotline 555 hanya boleh digunakan untuk melayani pelanggan perusahaan. Dan itu bersifat afiliasi karena secara langsung berhubungan dengan pelanggan yang menggunakan produk kami, bukan digunakan untuk hal-hal diluar dari ranah perkerjaanku."

 _ **"Kalau begitu ayo beritahu aku nomor ponselmu."**_

"Hah?!" Nada suara Naruto reflek meninggi.

 _ **"Beritahu aku nomor ponselmu. Jadi aku bisa leluasa menghubungimu disetiap waktu agar kita bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain."**_

"Kheh!" Naruto mendengus kasar, mendongkakkan wajah selama sesaat ke langit-langit ruangan sebelum akhirnya menatap layar monitor dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Nomor ponselku itu bersifat pribadi. Dan aku tidak mungkin memberikan nomor ponselku secara sembarangan kepada orang yang belum kukenal sama sekali."

 _ **"Belum kau kenal?"**_ Tungkasnya nampak keberatan. _**"Siapa bilang kita belum mengenal, bukankah kau sudah tahu siapa namaku saat meminta data diri untuk registrasi kemarin?"**_

"Tapi tetap saja kau itu orang asing." Balas Naruto cepat, tersenyum lebar seraya mengoyangkan kursinya kekiri dan kekanan. "Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu denganmu. Jika ku berikan dengan mudah, bisa saja kau hanya berpura-pura ingin berkenalan denganku agar kau bisa menjebakku."

Si penelepon terkekeh pelan. _**"Untuk apa aku menjebakmu?"**_

"Hmm..." Naruto menumpu dagu menggunakan sebelah tangan dengan kedua mata menatap keatas langit-langit ruangan. "Modus penipuan?"

 _ **"Ah! Kau sungguh melukai hatiku."**_ Pemuda itu pura-pura sedih, seakan-akan terluka. _**"Tidakkah terlalu kejam menuduhku seperti itu, hn?"**_ Kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Kau yang membuatku berpikir seperti ini." Suara tawa Naruto pun pecah diantara keheningan ruangan yang sepi.

Turut tertawa akan celotehan Naruto selama sesaat, pemuda itu pun terdiam ketika berdeham pelan. _**"Jadi bagaimana?"**_

Sebelah tangan Naruto pun bergerak, mengetuk permukaan meja miliknya. "Jika ku katakan, tidak?"

 _ **"Kalau begitu aku akan terus menerormu melalui hotline costumer care ini."**_

Sadar dengan apa yang akan dilakukan si penelepon. "HEI!" Naruto berteriak keras, tak sungkan-sungkan mengajukan protes. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal—"

 **'KRIEETTTT'**

"—jadi apa yang terjadi dengan kartu seluler anda, pak?" Dalam hitungan detik, Naruto lekas memperbaiki posisi tempat duduknya. Menatap kaku kearah layar monitor dengan tubuh tegak, tak bergerak seinci pun ketika menyadari _sosok_ yang membuka pintu ruangannya secara tiba-tiba adalah Sarutobi Asuma, direktur bagian marketing.

 _ **"Pfffth!"**_

Mendengar si penelepon tertawa, Naruto berusaha keras untuk menahan perasaan jengkel ditengah situasi dimana ia harus berpura-pura mendapat keluhan pelanggan. "Kartu seluler anda mengalami masalah karena gagal mengirim pesan?"

Mendelik sejenak kearah Naruto, Asuma pun mengendikan bahu sejenak mengabaikan suara teriakan yang baru saja terdengar begitu menyadari Naruto ternyata sedang berkerja. Selepas ditinggal pergi oleh Asuma setelah menutup rapat pintu ruangan yang dihuni oleh Naruto, lelaki bersurai pirang itu pun menghela nafas lelah dengan wajah tertekuk dalam.

 _ **"Bosmu datang?"**_

Menggeram kesal. "Kau pikir itu salah siapa?!"

 _ **"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyulitkanmu."**_ Tungkas pemuda itu merasa menyesal. _**"Aku hanya ingin berkenalan. Dan aku serius akan hal itu."**_

Meski jengkel, namun perasaan itu tak berlangsung lama sebab kini Naruto telah mengulas senyum diwajah. "Seserius apa?"

 _ **"Seserius aku ingin mendatangi kantormu agar kita bisa bertemu."**_

Naruto terkekeh pelan, menyeringai geli akan perangai si penelepon. "Kau benar-benar nekat."

Ya... Jika tidak nekat, bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu bisa senekat ini menghubungi Naruto melalui hotline penting hanya karena ingin berbicara dengannya.

 _ **"Ahh, jangan mengujiku."**_ Lelaki pirang itu masih bisa merasakan senyuman dibalik ucapan si penelepon meski nada suaranya terdengar serius. _**"Bila kau benar-benar tidak percaya, aku akan kedatang ke kantormu.**_ **Sekarang** _ **juga."**_

"Jangan bercanda." Naruto tersenyum geli, namun tak menampik jika si penelepon akan melakukan hal demikian. Anak muda jaman sekarang tidak lepas dari yang namanya berbuat nekat. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menyelamatkanmu dari petugas keamanan kami."

 _ **"Maka dari itu."**_ Kegigihan masih terpancar jelas dari nada suara si penelepon. _**"Beritahu aku nomor ponselmu."**_

.

.

.

Pukul 17.25 menit.

Naruto tidak henti-hentinya mengalihkan pandangan mata kearah jam tangan yang tersemat dipergelangan tangan. Hembusan nafas pun teralun, diiringi dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan kedalam coat tebal mengepak pelan guna mengusir perasaan gelisah. Sembari mengalihkan wajah kekiri dan kekanan, lelaki bersurai pirang itu menyandarkan punggung pada besi penyangga, mengatupkan mulutnya dengan erat kemudian melirik bosan kearah sepasang pantovel mengkilap yang terpasang dikedua kakinya. Hampir dua puluh menit menunggu disisi pintu masuk stasiun, Naruto tidak kuasa membunuh rasa bosan yang mendera selain dengan mengetuk tumit sepatu dengan perasaan gusar. Memang benar, semua penantian yang ia lakukan karena murni kesalahan darinya. Setelah bercakap-cakap selama kurang dari 45 menit melalui hotline costumer care perusahaannya, Naruto mengusulkan sebuah ide pada si penelepon misterius agar mereka bertemu didepan stasiun. Dan karena ketidak-sabarannya juga, kini ia harus menunggu didepan stasiun karena datang terlalu cepat tiga puluh menit dari waktu perjanjian. Sialnya lagi jantung Naruto tidak berhenti berdegup kencang yang secara tak langsung membuat ia gugup bukan kepalang menanti detik demi detik pertemuannya dengan si penelepon yang tak ia ingat lagi siapa namanya.

 _'Ahh, ini benar-benar tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku.'_ Batin Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya akan kedatangan sosok yang sedang ia tunggu saat ini. Cuma untuk bertemu dengan seorang pengguna produk perusahaan tempatnya berkerja yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki, mengapa Naruto harus segugup ini? Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa perubahaan suasana hatinya bisa sedemikian ekstrim sejak menerima pernyataan si penelepon yang bilang bila _ia hanya ingin berbicara dengannya?_

"Uggh! Lama-lama aku bisa gila." Desahnya frustasi, tak mampu mengontrol degup jantungnya yang bergemuruh kian menjadi-jadi. Dada Naruto sampai terasa sakit, tidak kuat menerima gejolak liar dari jantungnya yang kini dirasa semakin bertingkah. "Masih ada sepuluh menit." Melirik jam di pergelangan tangan selama beberapa detik. "Aku akan berkeliling sebentar supaya tidak terlihat seperti aku yang sedang menunggunya."

Usai memutuskan hal tersebut Naruto pun melangkah, berjalan lurus diatas trotoar melihat sekeliling arah. Dari pintu masuk stasiun jika berjalan tiga ratus meter terdapat sebuah pasar kecil yang berisi beberapa toko menjual beragam pernak-pernik sebagai oleh-oleh. Menghabiskan waktu selama sepuluh menit disana, mungkin tidak ada salahnya. Toh dengan berjalan-jalan bisa membunuh rasa bosan Naruto yang menanti kedatangan si penelepon. Hitung-hitung menetralisir degup jantungnya yang terasa tak lazim hanya karena mengingat ucapan pemuda itu. Begitu mencapai pasar kecil tersebut, Naruto disuguhi beragam pernak-pernik menarik. Tidak cuma itu saja, di pasar tersebut juga menjual beragam barang kebutuhan pribadi dan rumah tangga. Walau tak selengkap mall-mall terkenal lainnya, barang yang dijajakan cukup berguna dan bermanfaat. Membuat hati Naruto tertambat untuk memiliki satu dan dua buah barang-barang tersebut.

Meraih sebuah barang dari atas meja yang dijajak seorang pendagang kaki lima, lalu menunjukannya. "Berapa?"

Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum lebar kepada sang pembeli. "Murah, untukmu cuma 2000 yen."

"Huh?" Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. "Mahal sekali Oji-san. Biasanya cuma 900 yen saja."

Si penjual berdecak pelan. "Bila harganya 900 yen, berarti barang yang kau lihat itu adalah barang dengan kualitas jelek, nak."

"Tidak mungkin." Elak Naruto tidak setuju. "Jelas-jelas aku melihatnya sama persis dengan barang yang Oji-san miliki ini. Jika 900 yen, aku mau membelinya satu."

Kali ini giliran si penjual yang mengggeleng pelan. "Tidak bisa, nak. Harganya memang seperti itu. Coba saja kau periksa di toko lainnya, pasti mereka menjualnya lebih mahal dibandingkan aku."

Naruto mengenggut masam. "Hayolah, Oji-san. Beri aku harga 900 yen. Aku mau membelinya."

Si penjual tetap menggeleng. "Tidak bisa, nak."

Lelaki pirang itu mendengus pelan. "Anda sama sekali tidak mau memberi potongan harga kepadaku?"

"Baiklah. Akan kulepas barang itu dengan harga 1900 yen. Itu sudah termaksud murah." Tawar paman berambut putih tersebut.

"Masih mahal, Oji-san." Naruto masih melayangkan protes. "Bagaimana kalau 1000 yen?"

"Tidak." Tolak si penjual tanpa sungkan.

"1200 yen?"

Gelengan kepala terlihat, menolak keras permintaan calon pembeli. "1800 yen."

"1250 yen?" Gigih Naruto masih terus mencoba.

"1800 yen!" Si penjual masih bersikeras, tak mengizinkan barang tersebut terjual dengan harga tersebut. Saat itulah sosok pemuda jangkung dengan jaket hitam berjalan cepat nampak terburu-buru melewati si lelaki pirang yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Ya ampun, paman ini pelit sekali." Naruto berdecak sebal seraya melepaskan barang yang ia minati ke atas meja namun diwaktu yang sama pemuda jangkung itu mendadak berhenti begitu mendengar suara Naruto. "Begini saja paman, kita ambil jalan tengahnya saja. 1300 yen! Barangnya akan kubeli, tapi jika lebih dari itu. Aku tidak tertarik."

Jika beberapa saat yang lalu Naruto menunjukan raut tak suka, kini giliran si penjual merenggut masam dengan wajah tertekuk. "Kau ini, pintar sekali menawar."

"Ahh!" Senyum diwajah Naruto mengembang. "Jadi Oji-san setu—"

"Kau sedang beli apa?"

"Ini?" Mendengar suara seseorang dibelakang tubuhnya, Naruto yang terlalu antusias tidak juga mengalihkan wajah ke menatap sang penanya ketika menunjuk barang yang ingin ia beli. "Aku ingin membeli penggerus lada—"

Mematung.

Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam, dengan mata membelalak tak percaya begitu menyadari jika suara tersebut terdengar tidak asing, terlantun berat seperti memiliki barithon khas, dan seiingat Naruto cuma ada satu orang yang memiliki suara seperti itu. Seseorang yang ia kenali melalui hotline costumer care perusahaan tempat ia berkerja, si pelanggan tukang tidur yang telah ia lupakan namanya, dan sekarang mereka berjanji bertemu didepan stasiun tidak jauh dari tempat ia berada!

 _'Mu-Mungkinkah...'_ Secara perlahan-lahan dengan jantung berdegup kencang laksana memalu hatinya, Naruto memutar kepala kearah belakang. Mengeratkan kepalangan tangan disertai keringat dingin mengucur deras saat akan melihat seseorang yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu 30 menit lalu.

"AHA!" Telunjuk tangan pemuda itu pun terangkat, menyentuh hidung Naruto seraya terbahak. Tak kuasa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia yang terpancar dari raut wajahnya. "Kupikir aku salah dengar, tapi saat didengar secara baik-baik. Ternyata itu memang suaramu!"

 _'Be-Benarkah...'_ Dengan mata membelalak lebar disertai tubuh bergetar, Naruto pun menunjuk si pemuda. "Kau?"

Menyeringai kalem. "Ya! Ini aku, Uchiha Sasuke." Tunjuknya pada diri sendiri dengan kebanggaan yang tiada tara atau mungkin lebih tepatnya— sedang tebar pesona. "Akulah orang yang menghubungimu melalui hotline costumer care 555 saat jam makan siang tadi."

 _'Tubuhnya... Tinggi?!'_ Batin Naruto berseru keras, berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin walau tidak dipungkiri jantungnya kini berdebar kencang tanpa henti. "Ohh..." Sebelah tangan terangkat, mengaruk pelipisnya dengan gugup. "Jadi kau si tukang tidur itu?"

Alis tebal berwarna hitam tersebut mengerut dalam, selaras dengan wajahnya yang tampan dengan mata bertahtakan onyx kelam. "Jadi itu kesan pertamaku dimatamu?"

Naruto menatap lelaki berambut raven dihadapannya, tak ingin terkesan menghindari pemuda itu meski nyatanya ia terlampau malu untuk bertatapan langsung. "Memangnya kau ingin dinilai seperti apa?"

Pemuda mengenakan t-shirt hitam dengan sebuah kalung perak berbandul persegi panjang menggaruk kepalanya. "Setidaknya sebut aku ini tampan, berpenampilan oke, atau..."

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. "Atau?"

Sasuke bergumam pelan sembari bertopang dagu. "Atau kau bisa bilang aku ini _**tipemu**_." Kemudian memasukan kedua tangan ke saku celana jeans. "Aku akan benar-benar senang bila kau mau mengatakannya."

Naruto terbahak, mendorong pelan dada si pemuda. "Jangan bercanda."

"Hehehe, aku memang bercanda." Ungkapnya menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Tapi aku juga serius." Menatap lurus kearah mata biru Naruto yang juga sedang menatap kearahnya. "Benar-benar serius jika itu berhubungan denganmu."

 **'DEG!'**

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung, menatap kearah trotoar yang ia pijaki. "Aku... Aku ingin mengambil barang yang ku beli terlebih dulu."

"Oh!" Melepaskan tangan Naruto, pemuda mengenakan gelang berwarna hitam dan juga jam tangan dipergelangan kiri kembali memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku. "Silahkan."

 _'Gilaaa!'_ Jerit Naruto histeris, membalikan badan mengambil penggerus lada dari plastik yang sendari tadi disodorkan si penjual. _'Ada apa dengan dia!? Kami sama-sama laki-laki dan baru saja bertemu. Tetapi mengapa dia berbicara seperti itu?!'_ Mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompet, Naruto menekan dadanya erat guna menormalkan denyut jantung yang membuat ulu hatinya terasa sakit. _'Tenangkan dirimu, Naruto! Tenang—'_

"Jadi namamu siapa?"

"Hah!?" Tersentak. Lelaki pirang itu menatap Sasuke sejenak sebelum akhirnya berbalik arah. "Naruto. Namikaze Naruto."

Si pemuda mengangguk pelan, ikut melangkah mengikuti Naruto yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu. "Sudah lama berkerja disana?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Aku pegawai baru. Tanggal lima belas nanti terhitung sudah dua bulan aku berkerja disana."

"Pantas." Sambut Sasuke cepat.

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. "Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" Ujarnya sembari merapikan sebelah tali tas ransel yang ia sandang menggunakan bahu kanan. "Aku tidak bermaksud memberi stigma buruk pada perusahaan tempat mu berkerja. Ini hanya sekedar stereotipe saja dari sudut pandangku sebagai pelanggan karena aku sering menghubungi costumer care kalian dalam beberapa bulan terakhir mengenai kartu ku yang sering bermasalah, tetapi..." Pemuda itu pun berdecak, nampak tidak suka akan sesuatu hal. "Layanan costumer care kalian begitu buruk. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman jika setiap kali ku telepon, mereka tak pernah memberi respon positif."

Lelaki pirang itu menatap tak percaya. "Kenapa kau bisa begitu?"

Mengendikan bahu. "Entahlah. Mungkin mereka merasa muak harus melayani ku terus menerus karena kasus yang sama. Dan ku akui, itu memang salahku. Kartu seluler yang kumiliki sudah harus diganti. Tapi aku tidak mau."

Mata Naruto mengerjap sesaat. "Kenapa kau tidak mau menggantinya? Jika sim card mu rusak, kau masih bisa menggunakan nomormu yang lama tetapi dengan sim card yang baru."

Pemuda bersurai raven itu tersenyum tipis. "Kalau masih bisa diperbaiki kenapa harus diganti?"

Naruto tertegun.

Sedangkan Sasuke, kian mengukuhkan senyumnya yang membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin tampan. "Aku ini tipe setia loh."

"Pfft— BUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sempat memendam kekaguman akan sosok pemuda yang baru beberapa menit ia temui, Naruto tidak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak tertawa begitu mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang terakhir. "Usiamu sangat muda, tetapi mengapa tingkah mu sudah seperti orang tua?" Tungkasnya tertawa geli. "Aku sempat berpikir mungkin saja kau ini bocah SMA yang memiliki suara om-om. Tapi ternyata aku salah." Naruto memalingkan wajah kesisi kiri, mengangkat dagunya sejenak sembari menatap Sasuke yang sendari tadi memandang kearahnya. "Kau terlihat dewasa. Tidak hanya suara dan tubuhmu saja, pemikiranmu juga sangat mirip dengan orang tua kolot jaman dulu."

Seperti hal nya Naruto, Sasuke juga ikut tertawa. "Aku jadi makin suka denganmu."

Reflek, langkah kaki lelaki berkulit coklat itu terhenti seketika. "A-Apa?!"

Sasuke turut berhenti berjalan, kemudian menyeringai kecil. "Kenapa? Tidak ada larangan bukan jika aku menyukaimu?"

Lelaki pirang itu terdiam, didera perasaan bimbang yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba merasuki hatinya. Bukan rasa senang yang Naruto dapat seperti beberapa saat lalu, namun pikirannya terus bertanya-tanya mengapa pemuda ini malah tak sungkan menunjukan ketertarikan kepadanya. Ahh, terlalu dini jika mengafeksikan impulsh pemuda itu bila ia biseksual. Dan terlalu jauh juga bila mengatakan kalau Sasuke seseorang yang menyukai sesama jenis. Dia terlihat normal, lazim untuk menyukai wanita. Itu yang Naruto tangkap. Apakah dasar atas konklusi yang dapat Naruto tarik silogismenya hingga Sasuke melakukan hal ini? Semata hanya karena sikap pretensinya? Atau...

"Waktu itu..." Tidak ada gunanya menerka-nerka. Yang jelas Naruto harus mengetahui sendiri jawaban tersebut. "Kenapa kau bilang ingin berbicara denganku?"

Mata onyx tersebut menerawang keatas, terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Kalau kukatakan, apakah kau akan tertawa?"

Naruto tahu apa yang ia tanyakan akan berjalan dengan kompleks dan melalui intuitifnya lah lelaki pirang itu tahu apa yang Sasuke katakan jelas kelak akan menohok hatinya. "Apa itu?"

Sasuke menggumam samar. "Bukan sesuatu yang aneh kan, aku menyukai suaramu ketika kita sedang berbicara?"

Mata sapphire lelaki itu mengerjap. "Hah?!"

"Aku serius!" Yakin pemuda itu menunjukan bila ia berkata sesungguhnya. "Terserah bagaimana stereotip mu menilai diriku, tapi memang benar. Aku benar-benar menyukai suaramu saat berbicara."

Kening Naruto mengerut dalam. "Tidak ada yang menarik dari suaraku."

"Itu menurutmu, tetapi beda bagi orang lain. Terutama untukku yang jelas merasakannya." Begitu melihat persimpangan jalan, kedua lelaki itu berhenti tepat disisi trotoar jalan. Menunggu lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah.

 **'DEG!'**

Menghembuskan nafas panjang dengan samar. "Jadi..." Naruto menggenggam erat pegangan pada tas kerjanya. Guna mengkuat diri dari perasaan gugup yang melanda. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

Tersenyum lebar, sebelah tangan pun bergerak. "Kau itu berbeda." Mengarah ke pinggul Naruto kemudian mendorong pelan tubuh lelaki itu saat lampu lalu lintas telah berubah. "Hanya satu kali mendengar suaramu saja, aku tahu kau adalah orang yang berbeda. Penuh teka-teki namun disatu sisi kau itu memiliki daya tarik yang kuat. Mampu membuatku tertarik sedemikian gigih untuk mengetahui, _siapa orang yang memiliki suara mempesona ini_?" Ungkapnya saat berjalan bersama orang-orang melintasi jalan. "Tidak seperti costumer care lainnya, suaramu sangat unik. Memang sih, cukup menjengkelkan awalnya karena kau begitu cerewet. Namun setelah semakin didengar dengan baik-baik, kau memiliki kelembutan yang tak pernah tertandingi hingga membuatku ku merinding setiap kali mendengar suaramu. Dan aku pun bertanya-tanya, _apakah ini yang dinamakan ketulusan_?" Dengan mata menerawang lembut kearah trotoar yang ia pijaki kala melangkah. "Ya, Naruto-san. Kau itu adalah orang yang tulus dan juga mempesona!" Sasuke menggeluarkan seluruh perasaannya akan gambaran sosok Naruto yang ia dengar hanya melalui telepon. "Itu tercemin dari suaramu yang begitu murni."

 **'DEG! DEG! DEG!'**

Diantara degup jantung yang berdebar kencang laksana genderang perang, Naruto seketika dilanda rasa malu. Tak mampu mengendalikan gejolak perasaannya yang begitu tertambat ketika mendapatkan semua sanjungan dari Sasuke. Memang benar tidak ada kata puitis terkandung dalam setiap ucapan Sasuke, namun entah mengapa Naruto merasa seperti ditarik terbang ke awang-awang. Tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan bahagia yang amat mendalam hingga tak mampu lagi terbendung dihati meski disisi lain ia merasa kata-kata Sasuke terlalu berlebihan untuknya.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Tersentak.

"Ohh..." Suara Sasuke seketika membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya yang masih meresapi bait demi bait perkataan pemuda itu. "Belum."

Menyeringai kecil. "Mau makan malam denganku?" Tawarnya sembari menunjuk beberapa kedai yang terletak dipinggir jalan. "Aku yang bayar, tenang saja. Anggap ini sebagai awal pertemanan kita atau..."

Mengalih wajah, Naruto mencoba untuk menatap pemuda raven itu. Membalas mata onyx kelam yang kini tertuju kearahnya seorang. "Atau?"

"Atau apapun itu yang membuatmu merasa nyaman." Ujar Sasuke tersenyum tipis, semakin mengukuhkan ketampanan yang terpahat sempurna diwajahnya. "Aku tahu kau pasti merasa aneh mendapat ajakan makan malam secara tiba-tiba dari orang yang baru kau ketahui 15 menit lalu."

Dengusan pun lolos dari bibir Naruto seraya tertawa kecil. "Jika kau mengetahui hal itu, mengapa masih gigih meminta nomor ponselku? Bukankah itu lebih aneh lagi?"

"Ahh." Mengusap hidungnya menggunakan ibu jari, sudut bibir Sasuke pun terangkat. "Kalau itu lain lagi ceritanya."

"Bwahahahahaha! Lain bagaimana?" Naruto tertawa keras, menggeleng pelan tak habis pikir. "Awalnya aku sempat berpikir untuk menghubungi polisi kalau-kalau kau itu penipu yang marak beraksi dengan meminta nomor ponsel korban."

"Jahatnya..." Sebelah tangan Sasuke terangkat, menekan dadanya laksana berpura-pura terluka akan perkataan Naruto. "Tadi aku disebut tukang tidur, sekarang penipu. Lima belas menit berikutnya kau akan sebut aku apa? Jangan bilang kalau aku telah merebut hatimu." Ujarnya tertawa pelan.

Dan diantara keramaian orang-orang yang terjalin disepanjang jalan, kedua insan tersebut seakan larut dalam dunia mereka. Saling bercengkrama, bercanda, tak urung melakukan kontak fisik satu sama lain guna menggali lebih dalam hubungan yang akan mereka bangun untuk kedepannya. Entah akan bermuara kearah mana, yang jelas babak baru akan dimulai dari keduanya yang kini menjajaki manisnya awal perkenalan. Tidak ada yang bisa memastikan kapan puncaknya akan berlabuh, namun terdapat satu hal yang tak mampu dipungkiri...

Hati mereka telah tertaut saat keduanya terhubung hanya melalui sebuah telepon. Suatu penghubung yang dapat mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

Dari yang awalnya tidak tahu kini saling mengenal.

Dari yang awalnya jauh, namun kini terasa kian dekat.

Jika tidak pernah _melihat_ , namun terjalin sebuah benang merah yang tak kasat hingga mengikat erat perasaan yang dimiliki keduanya, maka hanya ada satu jawaban yang tepat untuk mendefinisikan hal tersebut.

Dan bila ada yang bertanya...

Maka jawabannya sangatlah mudah.

Siapapun yang pernah merasakan keajaiban itu pasti akan mengetahui jawabannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End...**

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaa

Sama seperti fic sebelumnya. Plis jeng-jang-jung yang baik hati n beriman bertakwa.

Jgn heran lagi yaaa kalo nemu typo TvT

Ini g dibeta sama sekali #hiks

Ohhh iyaa, ide fic ini bisa muncul gegara statusnya si item nih muncul diberanda. Dia bilang si cost care bank nelepon buat nanyain apa eh pas ditanya siapa namanya, dasar'a si item emang rada-rada jadi si cost care'a rada jadi julit, tapi masih sabar beud wkwkwkwk xD

Thanks buat si item atas status numpang lewat'a jadi menginspirasi #hallah #tendangsiitem #ditendangbaliksamasiata

Pokok'a kalo rada gaje, yg kenal ma si item. Rusuhin dia aja :v

Jgn gue brohh wkwkwkwk #kabur

Selamat ber'pup' semuanyaaaaaa

Ini yg pertama, moga yg selanjutnya..

Jangan lagi plisss! «= dihajar Gun n Amma.

TTvTT

Gue g tau kapan ada waktu buat ngejar fic lagi...

HIKS!

Kebebasan gue telah direnggut :'( #hallah

Jadi kalo ada yg tanya (ya kali klo ad yg nanya *plak) kpn fic-fic lain selesai.

Gue cuma bisa bilang.

DIUSAHAKAN! #numpangcurcol.

Akhir kata...

Gue cabut dulu :'(

Phai-phai~

Sampe ketemu di fic lainnya :* #kissu2terbangterbang


End file.
